johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 2: An underground cult
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1983) Starring Harrison Ford~'Henry "Indiana" Jones '''Kate Capshaw~'Wilhelmina "Willie" Scott 'Johnathan Ke Quan~'Short Round 'Amrish Puri~'Mola Ram Summary Continuing the movie series, '''Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom takes on a much darker tone from it's predecessor. Story The year is 1935 (a year before the events of Raiders), Indy is in China where he just obtained an ancient Chinese artifact for an organization. But while he was acommpanying the organization at a nightclub in Shanghai, they ambush him by poisoning him. But he gets an antidote and escapes. He takes one of the dancers as well as a small Chinese boy onto a plane where it crashes into the Himalayas and they go down into the Ganges river and find themselves in India, and into a small town where the children are missing. Indy takes it upon himself to find them. But what he'll find is a small cult group led by a man named Mola Ram who worships his own god he calls "Kali Ma" he has in his possession are the sacred Sankara Stones, Indy must rescue the kids as well as recover the Sankara Stones. Fun Facts During the scene where Mola Ram tortures Indy with his own whip, a joke was played on Harrison Ford where it involved Barbara Streisand whipping Ford and Carrie Fischer defending him. Unlike in Raiders of The Lost Ark, Harrison Ford didn't perform his own stunts due to him having a herniated disk in his lower back (which required surgery). Kate Capshaw was covered in total 2,000 bugs during the scene in the "bug cave", Spielberg was amazed for her incredible bravery while filming this particular scene. Jonathan Ke Quan came onto the set not to audition for the role of Short Round, but to provide support for those who did (especially his brother, who did audtiton for the role), The director of the movie chose Quan for his surprisingly good stage directing for his brother. The sounds for the dynamic mine car chase scene were actually roller coaster sounds taken from Disneyland. Kate Capshaw suffered a black eye while filming the mine car chase scene, and for a while, everybody wore some kind of black smudge underneath one of their eyes. A reference to Star Wars ''was used in this movie as one of the Shanghai night clubs was named "Club Obi-Wan". Never mentioned in the movie, Kate Capshaw's character's name is (in full) Wilhelmina, but was named "Willie" in the movie, this is in reference to Stephen Spielberg's dog. The movie's title was originally "''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Death" but because this sounded a bit too violent, Death was replaced by Doom. Movie Mistakes Eventhough the plane is seen going over the Great wall of China, but the red line on the map shows that they aren't traveling anywhere near the Great Wall which is situated not far from Beijing which is around 850 miles from Shanghai. Like with German with most Nazi soliders, the Hindu spoken in the movie is grammatically incorrect. The Vampire Bats in the movie are actually Fruit Bats. The cage used for tortuing and killing Mola Ram's victims doesn't melt in the lava below. *Furthermore, the humans (including Willie) would've died from ectreme heat from the lava long before they are incinerated by the lava.